Bennson Triplets' 6th Birthday Party
Get Ready for the Party Jay:What Theme is it? Paula:The Girls are having Frozen Themed Birthday. Ben:NO WE HATE FROZEN,SPONGEBOB IS WAY BETTER! Paula:Too bad so sad Their Theme is Frozen and you will get used to it. Sneeks to Kieras Bedroom and found The Man Who Fell to earth DVD and put in his Minion Backpack Jay:Its Gonna Be the Best Trick ever!! Arrive at the party and Ben,Ellie and Kiera arrive at the party but to the boys horror Let It Go is playing non stop Jay:TURN IT OFF WE HATE LET IT GOOO! Niko:You are Just in Time,Feel free to join us outside! Peter:Sure! See Anebelle,Amy and Glenna in their Elsa Costume Peter,Paula and Kiera and Ellie Go outside,Ben and Jay went into the living room and take out Frozen DVD and inserts The Man who fell to earth DVD and press play on the menu and pauses the film and turns the TV off Ben:I Hope they gonna like it! Presents Boys are arrived outside time to see the Triplets opening the Presents Niko:Thank You for Joining Us to celebrate My 3 little princess birthday! See Sara Holding Hello Kitty,Monster High and Frozen Backpacks,Dressed in Anna Based Outfit Sara:Here are you new Backpacks for School,Lets start with Amy because shes the Youngest. Gives Amy her New Monster High Backpack when she opens the backpack Amy:Wow a New IPod and its Blue and it has Elsa on the Back! Niko:Awesome,What also in that Backpack, Amy:Anna Necklace,Hannah Montana CD,Minnie Mouse Ears,Princess Peach game for the DS,My Little Pony DVD,Monster High Pencil Case,Cramp Twins DVD,and Monster High Diary and even more cooler a My Little Pony CD and even much much cooler and Elsa Doll Niko:Cool Sara:The Next Elsa is Anebelle. Gives to Anebelle her new hello kitty Backpack Anebelle:Yes my very own Pink Ipod! Sara:and whos on it at the back? Anebelle:Anna. Niko:Cool,Whats in that backpack? Anebelle:Wow Just Dance for the Wii,a Hello Kitty water bottle,My very own Minnie Mouse ears and even awesome Free Willy Soundtrack,Inside out DVD,a Angry Brids for the Xbox,and Hello kitty Pencil Case and Diary! Sara:Cool and Glenna heres your new Frozen Backpack. Gives Glenna her Frozen Backpack Glenna:WOW THATS JUST WHAT I WANTED MY VERY OWN RED IPOD AND IT HAS ANNA AND ELSA! Sara:Cool! Glenna:WOW Minnie Mouse ears,Tangled Soundtrack and Sam Smith CD,Frozen Anna Doll,some sweets and Star Wars Rey action figure,Frozen Pencil case and it has Anna and elsa on it,High school Musical 2 Extended DVD and a Frozen Diary Amy:Thank Mum and Dad! Niko:You're welcome! Keria,and the girls Grandparents getting ready to Give the Disney Gift Bags to the girls,The Boys Changed from Let it go into Express yourself by NWA on Saras IPhone Paula:Alright who changed the Music? Keria:I Bet is those Boys Ben:We Hate Let it go Changed from NWA song into For the First time in forever Sara:Alright Back to Bussiness Paula:DONT YOU DARE CHANGE THE MUSIC the second time Keria and their grandparents the gives the girls their Disney Giftbags Glenna:ROCKY AND CEECEE Anebelle:FROZEN AMY:RAPUNZEL Guests Laugh and Niko takes their Backpacks and their presents inside of the house and girls take out the their presents from their giftbags Ellie Gives the Girls a Big Box,with Disney Princess Wrapping Paper,The Boys Changed from For the First time in forever into tis a Pitty she was a W*** By David Bowie Niko:I Thought it was Frozen Paula:DONT EVEN CHANGE THE MUSIC YOUNG MAN Changed from David Bowie into For the First time in forever Movie Time Eating Cupcakes,Carrots,Chips,Ham sandwiches,Chichen Nuggets,Grapes Sara:Alright Girls and Boys gather around time to come inside its showtime Kids went inside of house and went into the living room Kids sat down on the Sofa and on the floor and Sara Turn the TV on Give the Kids the Frozen Popcorn Box and Sara gets the remote Sara:The Girls did chose the film for the birthday party and we are gonna watch Frozen Sara Press play on the dvd remote and it was Not Frozen it was The Man who fell down to earth Peter:Come one Paula its time to watch The Man who fell to earth,HOLD ON SOMEONE CHANGED FROM FROZEN INTO THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH Amy:Mummy its not Frozen Anebelle:Why its not Frozen,Who Changed the film Paula:Ben and Jay Come here and now what happened to Frozen? Jay:We Changed from Frozen into the man who fell to earth Ben:We hate Frozen Paula:Kiera Kiera:Yes Mamm Ellie:Yes Paula:Heres your DVD,Your Uncle Niko is gonna give it to you Kiera:Thanks but what are we going to do with them Peter:You can stay and watch the movie while I take your troublemaking brothers home Kiera:Ok Peter:Good Girl Aftermath Paula:BOYS I CANT BEILEVE YOU RUINED THE TRIPLETS BIRTHDAY PARTY FIRST YOU CHANGED THE MUSIC INTO DAVID BOWIE AND NOW YOU CHANGED THE FILM FROM FROZEN INTO THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH Ben:WE HATE FROZEN Jay:AND WE CANT (Bleep) STAND LET IT GO EVER AGAIN Peter:WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN Paula:AND NOW FOR YOUR PUISHMENT YOU NEED TO WRITE 500 WORD ESSAY ABOUT THE BASED ON THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS Peter:THAT MEANS NO TV,NO COMPUTER,AND NO PLAYING OUTSIDE AND YOU BOTH SAY GOODBYE TO SPONGEBOB FOR 2 WEEKS Ben:OH (Bleep) Paula:NOW START WRITING YOUR ESSAY NOW Takes the man who fell to earth dvd back into Kieras Room watches Ben and Jay Write an Essay Essay Said "Frozen Sucks and we hate Frozen I wish anna and elsa get killed by Godzilla,Spongebob is way better Essay said "ALL FROZEN FANS WILL BURN IN HELL AND NO MORE LET IT GO" Paula:Thats very unkind you two [[Category:Birthday Transcripts] Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties